


hang up, if you ever think of calling

by kidscupsplease



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Fury
Genre: Bisexual Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidscupsplease/pseuds/kidscupsplease
Summary: Javi is confused, it's all Ollie's fault.
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. i spent way too much time on this, so i hope you like it :)))))

It was a particularly hot day in Pine Ridge, and the rangers were training outside. Naturally, everyone was wearing tank tops, track shorts, and lightweight sneakers. Well, everyone except Ollie. He decided to omit the shirt because in his words “it was too restricting.” Unfortunately for Javi, the decision left him nothing less than confused. 

“Javi, today you will be training with Ollie,” Zayto started. “Amelia you’ll train with Izzy, and I’ll be watching over all of you guys. We’ll switch it up tomorrow like we’ve been doing for the past week.” he continued, pacing back and forth to make sure he had the attention of all the rangers. He made it in front of Javi who looked lost. “Javi, are you alright, you seem distant today.” he asked.

“Yeah, everythings good, just tired you know, saving the world and all,” he said, forcing a smile. “Who am I training with again?”

“Ollie,” Zayto responded.

Javi took one look at Ollie and nervously swallowed. Ollie was there, shirtless, the sun shined down on him making his skin glow, and there was a thin veil of sweat covering him that only made him look more attractive. Javi could feel his stomach start to tighten, start to feel his heart beat faster; he never felt this attracted to another guy before. He didn’t want to cause a rift in the team, but also didn’t know how to handle these feelings.

“Um, can I train with Amelia instead today?” Javi asked. 

“You just trained with her yesterday. You know how training works, we’re switching partners everyday so we don’t get used to the same fighting style.” Zayto replied. 

“Can I train with Izzy?” Javi begged.

“Why do you not want to train with Ollie?” Zayto asked, clearly confused. He also garnered stares from the other rangers.

Javi didn’t want to tell Zayto why. He couldn’t tell him, especially not in front of Ollie. He just had to act normal, so in an effort to preserve their current dynamic, he lied. 

“Well, you know… It’s just that Ollie’s such a skilled fighter, and… I’m not. Shouldn’t he fight someone that, y’know, challenges his skills?” Javi said. In his defense, it wasn’t a complete lie, but wasn’t the entire truth either. 

“You may not think you challenge him, but you are. Your techniques are vastly different from each other, so I think you’ll both challenge each other just fine. You’ve trained with Ollie before, I don’t see why it’s a problem now.” Zayto told him. Javi could hear the annoyance that entwined his voice. “You’re training with Ollie, end of discussion. Now everyone, go to your training areas.”

”This isn’t going to end well,” Javi thought to himself.

Javi followed Ollie to their training area, dragging his sword through the dirt, keeping his head down, trying as much as possible to avoid eye contact with him. He didn’t know what was going on, why he found himself attracted to Ollie. When they first met, they didn’t even get along. There was always a problem between the two, whether it was that Javi was too laid back and didn’t really care about their responsibilities, or that Ollie was too serious about everything and thought he knew everything. Their personalities clashed for a while, but eventually they were able to work through their differences and actually became really close friends. He taught Ollie how to play the piano, and brought him to his favorite record store, and Ollie would share his favorite science facts with him and taught him new fighting moves. He was actually interested in what Ollie shared with him, his fighting tips helped him a lot in battle. And he could tell Ollie was taking what he was teaching him seriously. He practiced the scales and songs he taught him, and always listened to the music he recommended him. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Ollie say something. 

“So…” he started. “Um. I thought we could start off with a basic routine, just as a warm up.” Ollie said a bit hesitant.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Javi spoke. “Uh, yeah. That, uh, sounds good.” he said. His body was tense and he was still trying to avoid eye contact with Ollie. 

They got into their positions, and Javi was able to get a full look at Ollie, sans the shirt. “Why does he have to be so attractive,” he thought to himself. He got into his position and they started their first match. 

Ollie took the first swing. Javi was able to deflect the hit, and they continued back and forth. Ollie was dominating the match the entire time, playing offence, while Javi was barely surviving as defence. Throughout the match, Javi was put in some, less than ideal positions where he was really close to Ollie, which didn’t help his case on any front. The match ended when Ollie knocked Javi on his back, making him forfeit. 

Ollie extended his hand out to Javi, but he ignored it. Instead, he used his sword to help push himself off the dirt, and he started to pace aggressively in front of Ollie. Ollie could tell there was something wrong, but he didn’t know what.

“Hey, is everything alright? Don’t get yourself worked up, this is just practice.” Ollie told him, trying to get closer to better console him.

Javi turned to him abruptly. “I told Zayto that we shouldn’t have trained together.” Javi raved. 

“Javi—” Ollie started, but was cut off. 

“No. You know what, this is all your fault.” 

“My fault? How?” Ollie was getting more confused by the second. 

“You were the one who suggested we switch training partners everyday. I was fine training with Izzy and Amelia, but you had to say something, and now I have to train with you.” Javi said, fed up with everything at this point. He wasn’t even mad they had to switch partners, he was mad that Ollie was making him question something he thought he was so sure of. He was upset with himself and was taking it out on one of his closest friends. 

Ollie remained calm. “If we didn’t work to challenge each other, then what’s the point of training? Training is about improving, not being perfect.” Ollie tried to reason with him. “Look Javi, I have no idea why you’re so upset. Is it something I did?” he said. 

“You had to just…” he started, but his voice trailed off.

“I what?” Ollie said, wanting to know what he did that was so bad.

Suddenly, they heard Zayto from a distance. “Hey, how are you guys doing?” he called out to them as he approached them. 

“Uh fine I guess.” Ollie said. Javi kept quiet. 

“Are you okay Javi? You look pretty upset.” Zayto asked. 

He remained quiet, trying to ignore everyone around him, everything that was happening. He so desperately wanted to escape, but his communicator wasn’t with him, and any move will probably lead to one of the other rangers asking “what’s wrong.”

He heard another voice approaching them. “Hey guys,” Amelia said. Her and Izzy approached the boys and Amelia asked; “What’s going on?”

“Well Javi is upset for some reason but he won’t tell anyone why.” Zayto told them. 

“Javi, c’mon. Just tell us what’s wrong. I’m sure we can help.” Izzy said, approaching her brother. She went to go put her hand on his shoulder, but he jerked away so she wouldn’t. 

“I don’t need any help, I don’t want it anyway. I’m going home.” As he started to walk off, Ollie grabbed his shoulders.

“Let go of me!” Javi said, his anger continuing to build.

“You’re not going anywhere until you tell at least one of us what’s going on. We can’t work together as a team if we can’t work through our own problems. You were about to tell me before Zayto came over, so what is it? What did I do that was so wrong?” Ollie said, looking straight into his eyes. At that moment, Javi could no longer think clearly and knew this wouldn’t end well. 

He yelled back at him, angrier than before. “If I told you what was bothering me… nothing will ever be the same!” He pushed Ollie hard enough to make him fall over, loosening his grip on Javi in the process, and ran off in the direction of the base, leaving the others in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think ill have 2-3 more chapters, i already started chapter 2 so yeah.
> 
> im on the verge of getting kicked out of school, so expect it within the next two weeks or so


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this chapter, its somehow longer than the other one.

Javi entered the base, looking for his communicator. Solon had taken them to upgrade and fix some of the hardware. She wasn’t there at the moment, so he started to make a mess of the base, trying to find it. He took apart the carts of tech, practically cleared off the main desk area, checked every room possible, his communicator wasn’t anywhere to be found.

Just as he came out of the back room, the other rangers teleported inside. He mentally cursed at himself again. He had forgotten Zayto still had his communicator in case something came up. He hid in the hallway, trying not to be noticed.

“Javi,” Izzy called out. “We know you’re here. You can’t hide forever.” She said as all of them were looking around the base for him.

“He’s not under the desk,” Amelia shouted as she came out from under it.

“He’s not in the weapons room or the supply closet either,” Zayto said coming back into the main area.

“I’ll go check the back room.” Ollie said, approaching the hallway Javi was hiding in.

Javi heard Ollie approaching, so he shot up and ran to the back room to hide. He tried to be as quiet as possible, but he was pretty sure Ollie could hear his footsteps. When he made it to the back room, he quickly shut the door, only to find it didn’t have a lock on it. He tried looking for something he could use to jam it, but it was too late, Ollie had opened the door.

“I knew you’d be in here.” He said and entered the room and closed the door behind him. He stood right in front of Javi, as close as he could. Clearly, there was a lot of tension between the two, it took a couple of minutes for any of them to say something.

Ollie was the one to break the silence. “What is your problem today? What did I do that was so bad?” He asked him, looking him straight in the eyes again.

Javi didn’t give him an answer, instead remained quiet and just stared at him. He could see the sadness in Ollie’s eyes, he knew he was upset. Javi knew he wasn’t acting normal, he so desperately wanted everything to go back to the way they used to be, but he couldn’t control his feelings. He couldn’t even admit this newfound affection for his friend because he didn’t accept that it was real, that he had feelings for another guy. He didn’t know what to do, he had nowhere to run because even if he somehow made it past Ollie out of this small back room, the other rangers were probably in the main room anyway ready to question him. He was still staring at Ollie, but his vision started to blur, and he felt a tear stream down his face.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Ollie started, he reached out his arm to go give Javi a hug, but he flinched away. He retracted his arm, a sad expression taking over his face, and continued what he was saying. “Look, I’m sorry for what I did, I just want to know what it was, so I don’t do it again.” He finished and looked down at the floor. There was a long pause before anyone said anything.

“I- I can’t tell you,” Javi said, choked up by his tears. It hurt him so much to lie to his friend, but he was convinced Ollie would stop talking to him if he told him, he was scared he’d think of him differently, and their relationship would change. Tears continued to roll down his face, and Ollie looked back up again.

“Why? Why can’t you tell me.” He asked. He was truly worried for his friend. “Back in the forest you said ‘nothing will ever be the same,’ but I promise, nothing can change our relationship. I care about you too much.” His eyes started to tear up too.

Javi was distressed he couldn’t keep lying to Ollie, he could see how much it was hurting him. but he wasn’t ready to tell him, not before he had time to think alone.

In a moment of panic, he yelled at him.“I just— I can’t tell you okay! You’ll never talk to me again, you’ll think of me differently. Just forget about it!” Javi was infuriated, and in his fit of rage, grabbed Ollie off the door he was leaning on, and threw him into the counter. He fell onto the floor as Javi stormed out of the room. He was met with the other rangers when he entered the main room.

“Hey Javi…” Amelia started to talk, but quickly trailed off. “Where’s Ollie?” She asked, noticing he didn’t come out with him.

“Just, leave me alone!” He yelled back at her.

“I thought you and Ollie were in there working out your problems, what happened?” She asked him. He was at the front of the base about to leave, but turned to her and answered her question.

“I couldn’t do it, okay, I can’t be near him anymore. Just… I need to be alone for awhile.” He said, and he left the base.

The remaining rangers went to look for Ollie. They found him in the back room, on the floor, a cut on his hand, and a bruise across his stomach.

“Oh my gosh! Ollie what happened to you?” Amelia said, as Izzy and Zayto went in to help him up, and on the counter.  
“Javi happened.” He responded, his voice weak.

“I wish we knew what was bothering him so much,” Zayto said, getting the bandages out from under the counter. He turned to Izzy, expecting some insight from her.

“I wish I could tell you, but he’s always been hard to read. He keeps everything bottled up until one day, he just explodes.” She said as she took the bandages from Zayto, and started cleaning Ollie’s hand.

Ollie made a hissing noise as the water came in contact with his cut. Izzy started wrapping the cut with bandages, but the stinging sensation continued. His whole body hurt after he collided with the counter, and his head was no exception. He asked Amelia to get him an aspirin, but she told him they didn’t keep medication in the base, he would have to wait until he got home.

“There, all bandaged up” Izzy said, putting the bandages back where Zayto took them from. “Now let's get you home and get you an aspirin.” She said, as she and Zayto helped him out of the room.

When they got to the main area, Amelia programmed Zayto’s communicator to teleport them directly to Ollie’s room, she held onto Zayto’s shoulder and activated the teleportation. Seconds later, they all found themselves in Ollie’s room, which had blue walls with black accents.

“Nice room,” Amelia quipped.

“Hey, I just have good taste,” Ollie returned.

Zayto and Izzy placed Ollie on his bed, trying to be as slow and meticulous as they could. While they were trying to situate him so he was comfortable, Amelia went to go get him an aspirin.

It took her a couple minutes, she had to search both the bathrooms, searched through the garage, and eventually she found it on the top shelf of the spice cabinet in the kitchen. She called out for Zayto, since she was too short to reach, leaving only Izzy in Ollie’s room.

“I’m sorry about this.” She said. “If it makes you feel better, I don’t know why he’s mad at you either.”

He let out a sigh. “I just— I feel like this is coming out of nowhere, you know? We were fine two days ago, and now all of a sudden he’s so angry at me, I wish I knew what I did.” He said. He didn’t look at Izzy, since turning on his side was too painful. His eyes were locked on his ceiling fan, spinning in circles.

Just then, Amelia and Zayto came in with the bottle of aspirin. “Here you go Ollie. We didn’t know which one you wanted, so we got all three.” Zayto said, giving Ollie all three bottles of pills, and Amelia gave him a cup of water.

“Thanks guys.” He sat himself up best he could, Izzy coming to his side trying to help him, and took two tylenols. He layed back down, staring at the ceiling fan again.

“You guys can go, I think I’ll just sleep off the pain. I should be fine tomorrow to train.” He told them.

“Alright, but don’t hesitate to call us if you need anything.” Izzy told him. “Oh, and no need to come to practice tomorrow, or at least, don’t expect anything too intense.” Zayto added.

“Hope you feel better,” Amelia said, getting next to Zayto to teleport back to the base. They all said one final goodbye to Ollie, and teleported out. The energy was so strong, his room started to shake, but it subsided quickly.

Ollie let out another sigh. He thought back to everything that Javi said to him. “What could he be hiding that he thinks would change our relationship so drastically?” He thought to himself. He tried to think back to everything that happened over the past two days, but the tylenol started to kick in and he became sleepy.

He fell asleep with the question still in his head, still with no answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed; i have no idea if taking two tylenols is safe, but just roll with it. 
> 
> on another note : still on the verge of getting kick out of school, my parents are hella mad at me, so idk when this will be updated, hopefully soon.
> 
> peace ✌️


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter than usual, but i might update later tonight
> 
> hope you enjoy :)))

After he stormed out of the base, Javi found himself back in his room, door locked, windows shut. He stumbled onto his bed face first, his head hit a pillow as the rest of his body sunk into his mattress. He was stressed, he was irritated, he was angry, he wanted all of this to end. He didn’t want to like guys, he couldn’t like guys because identifying as something that his parents considered “not normal” would only make them hate him more. 

He let out a sigh. How come he had to like Ollie? He’s never had feelings for any guys other than him, so did he really like him in that way, or would this all go away? He still liked girls, so was this nothing more than his curiosity getting the better of him? Javi rolled over so he was staring at his ceiling, he had a million questions swirling around his head, and just wanted answers. He continued laying there for what seemed like an eternity, going back and forth on what these feelings meant. Were these feelings of affection, we’re they just platonic admiration, was it love or not?

He was taken out of his musing when he saw Izzy teleported into his room. 

“Holy shit!” he said, startled. He sat up against the wall. “Why didn’t you just use the door? Actually, how did you even get your communicator? I looked all over the base for them.” he asked.

She took the communicator off and put it on the dresser by his door. “Well, first, I knew the door would be locked.” She looked at the door to confirm her assumption. “And second, Zayto gave me his communicator so I didn’t have to walk a thousand miles from the base back to our house.”

“We’re all really worried about you,” she said, walking closer to his bed. “What’s going on between you and Ollie?”

“Nothing, everything’s fine,” he said. 

“I know you’re lying, Javi. No one can help you if you don’t tell us what’s wrong.” She said, finally sitting in the foot of his bed. 

“Nothing’s wrong, I just want to be alone.” He said, getting off the bed. “I’m going to the park.” 

“You can’t keep bottling everything up you know?” He turned to face her.

“Why not, it’s worked so far.” He retorted. 

“Because one day you won’t be able to handle it and end up hurting someone.” She said, standing back up to be face to face with him. “You need to talk to someone, maybe not me, but someone. I don’t want you or anyone else to end up hurt.” 

“I don’t need to talk to anyone, I’m fine. Besides, I’ll end up hurting the team more if I confess what’s bothering me.” He was walking out the door when Izzy pulled him back in, standing in front of the door to prevent him from leaving.

“You're already hurting the team by not telling them!” She yelled at him.” After you, I guess– threw Ollie into the counter, he was all bruised and cut. You’re lucky it wasn’t anything more serious. Can’t you see? The team is already suffering because you won’t say anything, and the longer you don’t resolve your problem, the worse it will get.” She hated to yell, especially at her brother, but she couldn’t let him hurt their friends. 

“You don’t understand. If they found out, they would think of me differently. Hell, they’d probably kick me off the team. I can’t tell them, end of discussion.” He said, trying to push past Izzy to get to the door. She stood firm, and he was trapped. 

“How do you know that? Javi, even if you don’t trust them, you know I’d never judge you.” She said, her tone softening. 

“I just know, okay. Now let me out.” He said, getting angrier at his sister. 

“No.” 

“Why do you have to be like this?” He asked, raising his voice at her. 

She raised her voice back at him. “Because I care about you, I care about the team, our friends. And I know I’m the only person you would confide in.”

“Well, I already said I can’t, can I go? You can’t keep me in here forever.” He said, trying once again to leave, but to no avail. 

“You need someone, I can’t let you hurt anyone else until you at least calm down or you tell me what’s bothering you.” She said, walking away from the door, to get closer to him so she could comfort him. 

In the process, she knocked into his dresser, and the communicator she placed on there fell off. 

“Don’t even think—“ she started, but it was too late. Javi had grabbed the communicator and teleported out, leaving Izzy alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've been following these notes at the end, im not actually going to get kicked out of school (the computer calculated my grade wrong). i have a week off from school so I might actually finish this within the week.
> 
> bye :))


End file.
